


C r e a t i o n

by JugoRojo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugoRojo/pseuds/JugoRojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew about them since she was little. She thought they were only dreams until they started happening. Then the Creator started talking to her, telling her that her interference is coming. Though is she ready. The Creator thinks she is. She always was. She is Creation.</p><p>                                                                       || Supernatural Fanfic ||<br/>• Castiel •</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o n e - h i m

It started raining when I was in the shower. I felt like it was only right since today was the wake. I'm surprised they would even open up the church at all, 'cause there's a serial killer on the loose. He's mass-murdering pastors, motivational speakers, and politicians all over the country. That's why I'm surprised the pastor opened the church, even when I told him not to. I said that the man was gonna kill him next. He, of course, ignored me and said that the wake must go on. That's why I'm going today anyways. To protect him from the man who calls himself God.

I'm going because the Creator told me to. I have to stop him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was his little brother who died. The pastor's. I felt bad telling him to cancel everything but the man is going to come. The Creator told me.

People were already crying hysterically over Miles, mostly his wife and sister. The pastor was crying, too. But silently, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

I stood at the entrance, with my black skater dress, combat boots, and leather. I had my hair up in a sock bun with a braid around it. The dress I was wearing had white flowers going around the bottom. I thought my attire was appropriate for the situation. I would've worn heels, but I didn't know if I was gonna be violent today or not. So, I wore my custom made boots that had silver bottoms and the tips were iron. Still don't know why the Creator wanted me to get them like that. Oh well. One of the men told me I looked pretty.

I have to admit, it was boring at the wake. I was on edge every time I heard a abrupt sound or a door open. I was nervous, too. What I was about to go up against, I called a man, but he wasn't. He is an angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was about to go to the ladies room, but I heard the main door open, Everybody did. It slammed and we all went quiet. I wasn't gonna fight him, said the Creator, I was gonna help. It was still quiet when I snapped out of my thoughts and I heard his slightly delayed footsteps. He's limping. I could hear it. Then he walked in.

I went to stand in front of the pastor because he couldn't kill me. The Creator protects me all the time from everything that tries to harm me. And I know the Creator is much more powerful than the angel. Even if he swallowed up half of Purgatory. He sulked and looked around at all of us. His brown trench coat was covered in blood, that was defiantly not his, and his face looked like had taken on the hulk. He limping up until he was halfway down the isle. He looked at men and tilted his head.

"Move."

"How 'bout no?"

"Obey your God. I am doing what is right, can't you see?"

"You are not the Creator."

His eyes opened wide for a second. The, they went back to that pained gaze. He started to lift his arm up, palm facing me, and I smirked at him. I started to walk towards him and he looked frustrated, at me and his hand. I was walking slowly, showing that I mean no harm and he doesn't to me. I walked up to him until his hand was right above my chest. I stood there for a moment to look at him with sincere eyes.

Once his hand touched my chest, his knees buckled under him and he fell, staggering to the ground. A couple people gasped while the rest were still with shock. I looked back at them.

"Leave. NOW."

They all scurried away towards the back entrance and a couple moments later, I heard car engines. I looked back at him.

"You need to go to them."

"Who?"

"Sam and Dean."

"I don't need their help."

"Look at yourself, you're imploding. They're trying to help and I'm telling you to go."

"How do you know about this?"

"The Creator told me."

He paused. "I don't-"

"Castiel. If you don't get your wannabe ass over to Sam and Dean, you WILL explode. Not only taking some of the freaking planet with your dumb ass, but releasing some serious shit that'll kill the rest of us left!"

He looked at me with wide eyes, like he was searching for something in mine. But I found what I was looking for in his. I sighed.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He was still looking, but nodded after. I took one of his arms and put it around my shoulder and put my arm around his waist to help him stand. We walked outside of the church so I could call out to the Creator to take us to Sam and Dean. Castiel stopped walking.

He doubled over with his back towards me. He was moaning in pain. I stepped away from him because I knew what was happening to him. Leviathan. He stood up straight again and turned around slowly. Now I didn't know what to do anymore. He smiled wide at me. It was that type of smile that Jeff the killer would do. Creepy.

"I don't think we're going anywhere."

"Stay back, you filth."

"There really is no need for names, sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Hmm. He's rather interested in you, ya' know. Wondering how you know so much. And who this 'Creator' is. We're interested too. Wondering how much power you have if the big man is interested."

"He knows."

"Ah, yes. God." He said with a grimace.

He started advancing on me and pushed me to the ground. He then picked me up, punched me, and pinned me to the side of the church. Could really use some help right now. He was still smiling me. Then he went to my neck and sniffed me. WTF. 

"Oh, that's why."

"What?"

"I know what you are. Haven't seen one of you in a long time. Too long."

His arm on my neck loosened and I kicked him where it hurts. And kneed him in the stomach. He started laughing. Help. Now. Please. I went to the road and looked up, waiting for Him to tell me what to do. The creature turned around and smiled again. Right when he started walking towards me, He told me what to say. I couldn't understand what it was, but it was help. I quickly held my hand and said,

"HAMI OL OIAD GE-IAD NOASMI MAASI!"

He groaned and fell on his hands and knees. I ran up to him and held the sides of his face. He was blinking rapidly.

"Castiel. Castiel! Can you hear me?"

He panted. "How-how did you do that?"

I shook my head. "That can't hold them hold back for long. Let's go!"

He looked up at me, searched, and nodded. I took his arms again and we teleported.

"Sam?"

Sam looked back at the both of us, surprised.

"Cas."

"I heard your call. I need help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I help him into the room where they were gonna open the door to Purgatory. I stood by the side, not disturbing any of them. A few glances were shot to me by Sam and Dean but they didn't ask.

"We need the right blood. There's a small jar--end of the hall, s-supply closet."

"Got it." Said Sam, going to the hallway. Ugh, I can smell it from here. I looked over to Castiel and Dean.

"Dean?"

"What, you need something else?" He's mad. Well, I would be mad too if somebody I trusted shitted on that trust.

"No. I feel regret, about you and what I did to Sam."

I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked at me, exasperated.

"Yeah, well, you should."

"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd -- I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die."

"Okay."

"Is it working?"

"Does it make you feel better?"

"No. You?"

"Not a bit."

I heard Sam in the hall, speaking to himself. Angry, too. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Dean was eyeing me as he walked over to Bobby. I could tell they were whispering about me. 

Bobby went over to Castiel and helped him stand up. They went over to the wall. I went to stand near them. 

"Hang in there. Just a couple of minutes. Where's Sam? It's go time."

"Sam?! Damn it."

Dean went into the hall and came back only with the jar of virgin blood mixed with the blood of a monster of Purgatory. He rushed over to the wall and drew the sigil rapidly.

"That's good enough. Okay, step right up, Cas."

Castiel went in front of the sigil. I could tell he was about to fall, he was too weak.

"Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam."

Castiel looked back at Dean and said. " I'm sorry Dean."

He turned back around, warily. His knees gave away and he fell. I went over to help him up. For, like, the hundreth time now. He looked at me and I nodded my head. He, then, did something I did not expect. 

He kissed me.

Well, more like a peck. I was surprised at his gesture and it looked like he was, too. I think it was for reassurance. Or support. I have to admit, it was ... nice. I gave him a curt smile and went back to my place standing next to Dean, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Uhh. Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!"

The wall was open to Purgatory and Castiel spread his arms wide and the souls went into the portal. But not all. 

The wall closed and Castiel passed out on the floor. Dean and I went to his side and Dean was shaking him.

"Cas?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo People!!! So, this is my, uhhh, fourth fanfic. It'll based loosely on the show SUPERNATURAL. I love that show. Especially my baby daddy, Castiel. :3. I get many ideas about book at the same time so, yeha. Well, just wanna say I don't own any people or creatures or places. Except my characters and creatures and place and species. And that if you haven't seen up to season 9 of SUPERNATURAL, huge spoiler alert on the way. 
> 
> I dedicate this to @Lasarina because her story 'So Fell The Angels' inspired me to write this. I suggest you check it out 'cause it's AWESOME!!! (ON WATTPAD!! @FirstMovie)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this book and PLEASE VOTE and COMMENT FEEDBACK OR ANYTHING YOU LIKE (except mean things and creepypastas)
> 
> Ok, that's it. Wait for the next chapter or go on to the next one. LATERZZ ~ Cami


	2. t w o - h e l p

They're still here.

Dean and Bobby were checking for signs of life.

They're coming.

"He's cold." Said Bobby, breaking my connection with the Creator.

"Is he breathing?"

He put his hand over his mouth.

"No."

I had my back turned from them. Please, tell me what to do. 

No response.

"Maybe angels don't need to breath."

"He's gone Dean."

That's a lie. I can feel them. They're stirring around.

Dean got up.

"Damn it! Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?!"

Castiel pulled a deep breath and I spun around so quick, I almost tripped. I skidded over to the ground next to Bobby. Dean came over quickly to help him up.

"Cas?! Hey! Hey! Okay. Alright."

Dean had put an arm around Castiel and got him up. Castiel was still stumbling. He looked over to me with his icy blue eyes and they spoke with guilt. And they were afraid.

"That was unpleasant." said Castiel, still looking at me. 

"Well, what else would it be." I said , chuckling weakly. Dean joined in a bit.

"I'm alive." Castiel said, surprised. 

"Look like." Said Bobby, looking him over.

"I'm astonished. Thank you - all of you." Castiel told looking at us, eyes lingering on me.

Stop him.

The thought caught me by surprise and I looked over to Castiel. He was talking to the guys and he looked fine. Then I saw his eyes. They were darkened.

Stop him now!

I went over to Castiel just as he held his torso in pain. Dean and Bobby backed away but I stayed were I was. I held his face with my hands.

"You need to go. You all need to run! Now!!"

"I can help Ca-"

"GO!! I-I can't hold them back."

"Hold who back?"Said Dean, genuinely worried.

"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong."

"Who the hell--?"

I was still with Castiel. I look back to Dean and yelled-

"Leviathan! You guys need to go! I can buy some time. Run!"

Dean nodded and turned to Bobby.

"Go! Go get Sam! Go get Sam!"

Bobby rushed out and Dean stayed were he was. I still held Castiel and his face was contorted with pain. 

Then his head shot up and I saw it. Instead of Castiel's attractive-admittedly-face, there I only saw was a hideous creature whose face was enough to make me sick. 

I immediately got up and back away until I was next to Dean. It smiled and looked at the both of us.

"Too late."

It went up to Dean and I. I held my face as far away as possible.

"Cas?"

"Cas is,'" It shrugged and whimpered, "He's gone. We run the show now."

He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and a pattern went up his neck as he said,

"Oh this is going to be so much fun."

And all went black.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is soooo short. I am sorry!! This is just a little filler before I get into the real stuff. Probably posting a chapter tomorrow or today IDK. I dedicated this to farfromgraceful cos she has amazing Supernatural stories. PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE!! Ok forgive me and yea. ~ Cami.


End file.
